


轻松十二步为挚友策划婚礼

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings, i'm sorry it just wrote itself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 杨博尧著，高效指南
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Kudos: 30





	轻松十二步为挚友策划婚礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12 easy steps to planning your best friend's wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028568) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



1\. 当他邀请你当伴郎的时候，要笑得高高兴兴。别去想胸前迸发的痛楚——那仿佛针尖刺穿肺部的感觉。你对这种情况不应该已经习以为常了吗？（笑吧，笑得就像你的人生全靠这笑才能撑下去一样。）

2\. 要像准备去G20演出一样把自己完全投入这场婚礼的准备中。认真程度要爆十倍的表。研究花艺的安排，确认现场色彩的搭配，跟婚宴承办方试吃餐点。每过五分钟就提一下新娘的名字，免得你忘了到底是在为谁准备婚礼。

3\. 当他带你去裁缝那里的时候，别让他劝动了你帮他试穿。你会从上而下抚过他外套上的褶皱，然后你的手会不想放他走。你的手会想迫他留下来。别让你的手做出这样的事。

4\. 要保证单身派对开得完美无缺。把哥们都请来，除了那个让你的挚友在大学时代吃过亏的混蛋。该跳舞跳舞该喝酒喝酒，无视聚集在你脑后的同情的目光，他们懂什么呢。

5\. 当他的目光穿越整个酒吧、就像看着他未婚妻一样看着你的时候，阻止他。他只是喝多了。别让他做出什么他不该做的事。（请柬上他名字旁边写的又不是 _你的_ 名字，OK？别这么自私。）

6\. 当他在宿醉中将自己的疑惑付诸言语时，安抚他，平息他的恐惧。这是他想要的生活。 _别他妈_ 这么自私。

7\. 婚礼当天，一定要拿出你最好的行为举止。确保一切完美无缺。这是你挚友生命中最美好的一天——为了让这一天真正成为他生命中最美好的一天，你会愿意付出任何代价的。即便这意味着你要努力驱散心中的痛呼——那仿佛你用脚踩过火焰般的痛呼。

8\. 别盯着新娘看，别盯着新娘看，别盯着新娘看。不然你会想象自己站在她的位置上，那可不是一个合格伴郎的所作所为。为了他，你在尽力做到最好，不是吗？别盯着她看就是了。

9\. 当你把戒指递给他的时候，手别颤。（至少别颤得太明显。别出丑，你又不是这里的主角。）

10\. 在进门的地方拉西贝柳斯，他会喜欢的。

11\. 在新婚夫妇跳起第一支舞——相拥着，摇曳着，看起来就是契合彼此的另一半——的时候，去给自己弄杯酒喝吧。你值得休息一会儿了，就一小会儿。别拖太久。

12\. 确保自己在合适的钟点回家。在你离开之前，吻吻他太太的脸颊，然后给他一个紧紧的拥抱。 （千万要记得放手。）

END


End file.
